amnésique
by gwenaelle
Summary: voila la fin!
1. perte de mémoire

**AMNESIQUE**

****

Auteur: Gwenaelle

Base : gundam wing

Genre: yaoi

Couple: mon préfér

Disclaimer : ils ne m appartiennent malheureusement pas

****

**Chapitre 1**

****

****

Perdu! Il était perdu! Ou était il? Qui était il? La panique l'envahit quand il entendit quelqu'un bouger à coté de lui et se serrer contre son ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur battait trop vite. Qui était cette personne? Que lui voulait-elle? Il paniqua complètement quand la personne à ses côtés passa une main sous son haut. Il cria et se débattit tellement qu'il tomba du lit. Il ne voyait rien, ne savait pas ou il allait. Il se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce et se recrovilla au sol. Quand la lumière s'alluma, il sursauta et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux.

   - Trowa?

Le jeune homme sur le lit ne comprenait pas les réactions de son amant. Qu'est ce qu'il avait? Il avait l'air terrorisé.

Il se leva et s'avança vers son ami. Mais il s'arrêta quand il le vit trembler et lui dire d'une voix apeurée de ne pas l'approcher.

   - Trowa? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

   - Laissez-moi, gémit le jeune homme

Il tiqua. Depuis quand Trowa le vouvoyait il?

  - Trowa, c'est moi, Heero.

   - Je... je ne vous connais pas... Qui êtes vous? Ou est ce que je suis?

  - Trowa...

  - Qui suis je?

   - QUOI?

Heero avait quasiment hurler cette dernière phrase. Trowa eut peur et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Le cri d'Heero réveilla le reste de la maison et, trois jeunes hommes se tenaient à la porte.

   - Hee-chan, on peut savoir ce qui te prend de crier en pleine nuit? demanda le natt

  - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Lui demanda le petit blond. Ou est Trowa?

Incapable de sortir un mot, Heero pointa du doigt un coin de la pièce et les trois jeunes hommes purent voir Trowa qui les regardait avec des yeux effrayés. Son tremblement et ses larmes ne leur échappèrent pas.

   - Qu... qu'est ce qu il a? demanda le blond, choqué de voir son ami pleurer

Il voulut le réconforter mais Trowa recula le plus possible contre le mur.

  - Non... laissez-moi...

   - Mais...

   - Il ne nous reconnaît pas, dit Heero en regardant son amant

  - Quoi? Cria Duo. Qu'est ce que tu dis?

  - Il ne sait pas qui on est ni ou il est, répondit Heero. Il ne sait même pas qui il est.

   - Mais... comment?

Aucune réponse. Seulement quatre pairs yeux qui fixaient la forme tremblante au sol.

  - Il a peur, murmura Quatre, la main sur son cœur. Il est perdu.

Alors, doucement, il s'avança vers Trowa, ignorant ses pleurs et ses supplications. Il s'accroupit en face de lui.

  - Trowa, calme-toi, nous te voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes tes amis. Je m'appelle Quatre et voici Wufei, Duo et Heero.

  - Trowa, murmura le pilote aux yeux verts.

  - Oui, c'est ton nom. Tu es français et tu as 18 ans.

  - Quatre...

  - Oui, je suis ton ami Trowa. Nous sommes tous tes amis.

Trowa regarda longuement le petit blond puis porta son regard sur les trois autres. Son regard ne changea pas quand il le posa sur Heero et celui ci  eut un pincement au cœur. Trowa ne le regardait jamais comme ça depuis qu'ils... Ravalant ses larmes, il regarda à nouveau son amant. Il avait l'air d'avoir moins peur. Quatre continuait à lui parler, espérant qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose.

   - Trowa, tu es un pilote de gundam et tu défends les colonies.

  - Gundam?

  - Un robot fait de gundanium, répondit Wufei derrière Quatre

  - Oui, tu te bats pour les colonies contre Oz.

  - Je... je suis... un soldat?

  - Oui, un soldat doué et un très bon équilibriste, dit Duo. En plus, t'est vachement mignon!

Trowa rougit et baissa la tête. Mas il la releva vite en entendant Duo pousser un cri de douleur: Heero venait de lui taper sur le crane.

  - Ca va pas Hee-chan! Tu m'as fait mal!

  - Ca t'apprendra!

  - Ho ça va! Je ne vais pas te le piquer ton Trowa.

Un blanc suivit la phrase et Duo se traita de tous les noms. Il avait encore fait une connerie. Les quatre garçons attendaient la réaction de Trowa qui gardait son regard fixer sur Heero.

  - Hee... chan?

Heero sursauta. Jamais Trowa ne l'avait appeler comme ça. Trowa reporta son regard sur Quatre et lui demanda:

  - C'est mon frère?

La, Heero crut que son cœur s'était fendu en deux. Quatre ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce fut Duo qui s'avança et qui répondit:

 - Non Trowa, Heero n 'est pas ton frère. Il est bien plus que ça. Il est ton amant.

  - Mon... amant?

  - Oui et cela fait 6 mois que ça dure. Pour moi, vous êtes le couple parfait. Vous arrivez à vous comprendre d'un simple regard, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires entre vous. Vous avez toujours été la l'un pour l'autre. Certes, à part nous, personne ne le sait mais...

   - Pourquoi? l'interrompit Trowa

  - Et  bien, vous n'avez jamais voulut que d'autre personne ne le sache parce que vous aviez peur que les professeurs l'apprennent.

  - Les professeurs?

  - Nos mentors, les concepteurs des gundams. Ils n'accepteront pas votre amour et feront tout pour vous séparer.

  - Pourquoi?

  - Ils pensent que les sentiments sont la faiblesse d'un soldat.

  - Alors on ne doit pas avoir de sentiments? Demanda Trowa d'une voix d'enfant.

  - Bien sur que si! Les sentiments nous font vivre. Votre amour vous a rendu plus forts, même si vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé.

Trowa lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

  - Vous ne parlez jamais, sourit Duo. On peut vous qualifier de parfait glaçon sauf quand vous êtes tous les deux, hein Hee-chan?

Trowa porta son regard sur Heero et le regarda comme s'il attendait la réponse.

  - Ceci ne te regarde pas Duo, grogna Heero

Puis, plus un bruit. Trowa baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir. " Je suis donc un pilote de gundam, un soldat. Ce n'est pas la vie à laquelle je m'attendais. J'ai 18 ans et je suis déjà sur les champs de bataille. J'ai du mal à le croire. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la vie que je voudrais. Et lui! Ils ont dit que c'était mon amant. Mais c'est un garçon! Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un garçon! Bon, il est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais... Qu'est ce que je raconte? Stop! On se calme. Et puis qui me dis qu ce garçon m'a dit la vérité? Il m'a peut être mentit".

  - Non Trowa, je ne t'est pas menti, dit Quatre

  - COMMENT? cria Trowa

  - Je sais ce que tu ressens mais crois-moi, je t'ais dit la vérité.

  - Mais..

  - Je suis capable de savoir e que tu ressens Trowa, je suis empathe mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en abuse pas.

   - Je... je ne veux pas... être un... soldat, se mit soudain à sangloter Trowa. Je... je ne veux pas... de cette vie...

  - Je te comprends Trowa mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous nous battons pour la liberté des colonies. Elles comptent sur nous.

  - Et...et mes parents? Ils me laissent me battre?

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Wufei qui répondit:

  - Tu es un orphelin Trowa, comme nous tous. A part Quatre, nous n'avons plus de parents.

  - Orphelin...

Soudain, il se redressa et mit de la distance entre lui et les quatre autres.

  - Je ne vous crois pas! Vous mentez! Je ne suis pas un orphelin et je ne suis pas un soldat. Je ne veux pas de cette vie!

  - Et que veux tu? demande Heero en s'avançant d'un pas vers son amant

  - Je...

  - Tu ne peux pas faire autre chose. Ta vie est celle d'un soldat. Tu ne sais faire que ça, comme nous. Nous sommes nés et nous avons été entraînés pour ça. Nous venons des colonies et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Oz les envahir. Trowa, tu pensais comme moi, comme nous. Tu te battais pour les colonies. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de cette vie mais...

Heero s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses amis. Comprenant, ceux ci sortirent sans un mot. Heero reporta son regard sur Trowa.

  - Je sais très bien que cette vie n'est pas celle que tu souhaitais mais tu ne regrettais rien.

  - Pourquoi?

  - Et bien... parce que, Heero baissa la tête et rougit

Et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Trowa s'avança vers lui et lui releva la tête.

 - Pourquoi? redemanda t il

  - Parce que tu m'avais rencontré.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Trowa.

  - C'est ce que tu m'avais dit, continua Heero qui s'était repris. Tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais et qu'après la guerre, tu pourrais avoir la vie que tu voulais... avec moi.

  - Mais... tu es un garçon.

  - Et alors?

  - Je ne peux pas aimer un garçon!

  - Si, tu m'aimais Trowa. Tu me l'as dit et tu me la prouvé. Je t'aime Trowa. Je t'aimerais pour toute la vie. Tu m'avais promit qu'on resterait toujours ensemble, qu'on ne se quitterait jamais. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ta promesse.

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit:

  - Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Cette question, Trowa ne s'y attendais pas. Il regarda attentivement le Japonais. L'aimait il? Aimait il un garçon? Est-ce que c'était possible? Il était vrai qu'il le trouvait mignon. Non! Il le trouvait beau! Mais d'où venait cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras? De l'embrasser? De le toucher? Soudain effrayé, Trowa s'écarta de Heero.

  - Trowa?

  - Je... je... laisse-moi! Je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi. C'est impossible! Un garçon ne peut pas aimer un autre garçon. C'est anormal!

A suivre...

  -


	2. aimer un garçon

**Amnésique**

****

****

Auteur: gwenaelle

Genre: yaoi

Disclaimer: ils ne m appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 2**

****

****

   - Je... je... laisse-moi! Je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi! C'est impossible! Un garçon ne peut pas aimer un garçon. C'est... anormal!

Il hurla tout ça au visage d'Heero. Ce dernier crut qu'un gouffre avait envahit son cœur. Il ne l'aimait pas! Trowa ne l'aimait plus!

Ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre, bousculant Duo et s'enfuit eu salon.

   - Qu'est ce qui se passe? demande Duo

Soudain Quatre se plia en deux sous le coup d'une violente douleur. Wufei et Duo se précipitèrent sur lui pour le soutenir.

   - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quatre? lui demanda Duo, inquiet

   - C'est... Heero... il a mal. vite! Il faut que... quelqu'un aille... le voir... il... il va faire une bêtise...

Wufei n'en attendit pas plus et laissa son petit amant entre les mains de Duo.

Il se précipita au salon mais ne vit pas Heero. Entendant un bruit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand il vit Heero, il ne réfléchit plus et lui sauta dessus, lui arrachant le couteau des mains. Plaquant le Japonais sous lui, il cria:

  - Non mais ça va pas! Qu'est ce qui te prend?

   - Il ne m'aime pas, pleura Heero. Il ne veut plus de moi.

   - Miass bon sang Heero! Il ne se souvient même plus de son nom. Laisse-lui le temps de se rappeler sa promesse.

  - Il ne veut pas m'aimer. Il dit qu'aimer un garçon est anormal.

  - Il dit ça parce qu'en ce moment, il est perdu. Laisse-lui le temps.

  - Mais...

   - Non, écoute-moi! Trowa est perdu, il ne sait plus ou il en est. Laisse-lui le temps Heero et tu verras, tout redeviendra comme avant.

  - Tu crois?

   - Oui, j'en suis sur!

Et il serra Heero contre lui.

Depuis qu'Heero était avec Trowa, il avait changer. Il était devenu plus causant et son aspect fragile ressortait. Il avait prit un peu du bavardage de Duo et la fragilité apparente de Quatre. Le perfect soldier ressortait comme une deuxième personnalité et surtout pendant les missions.

Mais une fois de retour a la planque, il était comme un enfant. Il était collé à Trowa, cherchant du réconfort, de la tendresse, de l attention et de l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eut dans son enfance. Il avait énormément changer. Et Wufei avait été le premier à s'en apperçevoir.

Une nuit, Heero était venu dans sa chambre et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Wufei en l'entendant lui demander s'il pouvait dormir avec lui. Wufei avait accepter, sachant qu'Heero dormait mal seul. Trowa n'avait pas été la, envoyé en mission. Depuis cette nuit, Wufei était devenus le grand frère du japonais qui lui disait tout. Heero était devenus quelqu'un d'important pour le Chinois et il faisait tout pour le protéger.

Desserrant son étreinte, Wufei releva le visage d'Heero et lui sécha les larmes.

  - Ca va aller?

  - Oui, merci Wufei

  - Allez, c'est pas la peine. Viens, on va préparer le petit dej.

Et pendant que les deux asiatiques mettaient les couverts et chauffaient l'eau et le lait, Quatre, Duo et Trowa descendirent. Quatre alla s'installer sur les genoux de Wufei et l'embrassa.

  - Mais. , souffla Trowa

  - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Trowa? Demanda Quatre en souriant. Il y a un problème?

  - Vous... vous...

  - Oui, nous sommes ensembles, dit Wufei calmement. Et nous trouvons ça parfaitement normal. Tu sais Trowa, tant que j'aime Quatre, je me fiche pas mal que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Ca n'a aucune importance car sans lui, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour vivre. Il m'apporte beaucoup et m'a fait découvrir pleins de choses. Trowa, l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Le sexe ne doit pas être un obstacle a l'amour. Aimer une fille ou un garçon est la même chose, tant que tu l'aimes.

  - Wufei a raison Tro, dit Duo. Regarde les, tu ne les trouves pas adorable?

  - Heu... je... si

  Trowa, dit Quatre, il n'y a aucune honte à aimer, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon.

  - Peut être mais... je ne me sens pas prêt...

  - Je sais, nous te forçons  en rien, nous voulons simplement que tu y réfléchisses.

Un silence s'installa, vite coupé par Duo.

  - Et si on allait en boîte ce soir? Ca fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortit et vu qu'on a pas de mission, on peut en profiter.

  - Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Duo, dit Wufei. Et puis ça fera du bien a tout le monde et ça nous changera les idées.

  - Bon, c'est d'accord. En attendant, qui veut faire une partie de console?

La journée se passa plutôt bien. Trowa paraissait moins timide. Il joua longtemps avec Duo et on pouvait entendre ses rires dans toute la maison. Une seule personne n'allait pas bien: Heero. Wufei l'avait trouvé sur son lit, recrovillé sur lui-même et pleurant. Il avait mit longtemps a la calmer. Mais ce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vu, c'était Trowa qui écoutait à la porte. Il n'avait su pourquoi mais le fait d'entendre le Japonais pleurer lui avait fait mal. Et il n'avait eut qu'une envie, c'était d'aller le consoler. Mais, il n'avait rien fait. Il était retourné dans le salon et reprit le jeu avec Duo.

A suivre...


	3. amnésique3

**AMNESIQUE**

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi

Couples : 1x3 et 4x5

Disclaimer : ces bo gosses ne sont à moi

****

****

****

****

****

**CHAPITRE 3**

****

****

****

Le soir était tombé. Excité, Duo avait emmené Trowa dans sa chambre pour l'habiller. Ils furent les derniers a être prêt. Quand ils descendirent, Heero du faire appel a toute sa raison pour ne pas sauter sur le francais. En effet, Trowa était tout simplement sublime : un pantalon noir bien moulant et une veste en cuir noire. Une chaîne autour du cou.

Trowa ne parut pas mal a l aise devant le regard du japonais. En fait, il était plutôt complètement sous le charme de ce petit japonais. Heero portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche. Les vêtements faisaient parfaitement ressortir ses formes. « Comment peut on être aussi attirant » pensa trowa ? Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il détourna le regard, ne faisant plus attention au japonais. Ce dernier interpréta mal son geste. « Je dois le dégoûter. Ravalant ses larmes, il s'assit dans la voiture, laissant Quatre entre lui et Trowa. Wufei conduisait et Duo le guidait à sa boite préféré.

Evidemment, c'était une boite gai. Et oui ! Duo voulait s amuser ce soir. Mais il eut toutes les peines du monde a faire entrer Trowa a l intérieur. Ce dernier était putot réticent a entrer dans une boite ou il n y avait que des garçons. Mais au fur et a mesure du temps, il se calma et commença à s amuser. Duo l avait emmené sur la piste de danse pendant qu'Heero, Wufei et Quatre restaient à la table.

Le Chinois et l arabe ne se privaient pas pour laisser libre cours a leur amour. Wufei voulait montrer à tout le monde que le petit blond était à lui et surtout a ces quelques-uns uns qui le regardaient de trop près. Heero souriait devant le comportement possessif de Wufei. Mais malgré ce sourire, ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur. « Trowa aussi agissait ainsi avec moi.

Soupirant, Heero reporta son attention sur son amant. Et la, son cœur se déchira : Trowa était sur la piste, dansant autour de trois hommes qui ne se genaisnt pas pour le toucher. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal a Heero était que le francais ne les repoussant pas et avais l air d en demander plus.

Ne pouvant plus rester ici, Heero se leva précipitamment et sortit de la boite, le cœur déchiré, les larmes aux yeux. Wufei et Quatre n avaient pas eut le temps de le rattraper, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Mais en voyant Trowa sur la piste de danse, ils ne se posèrent plus de question. Furieux, Wufei se leva, se dirigea vers Trowa et lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à le suivre. Quatre, lui, était allé chercher Duo.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Cria Wufei a l adresse de Trowa. Ce matin même tu disais qu un homme ne pouvait être avec un autre homme. Que c était anormal ! Et la, tu te laisses toucher pas trois inconnus et devant Heero en plus ! Tu penses à ce qu il a pu ressentir ? Il t'aime bon sang ! Il t aime à un point que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer !

Wufei s arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit, plus calement :

- Trowa, Heero a énormément changer depuis qu il est avec toi. Il n est plus le glaçon d avant. Il a détruit toutes ses barrières pour toi, tu t en rend compte ? Maintenant, il est devenu extrement sensible et fragile. Je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état il doit être maintenant !

Troïka avait écouter, la tête baisser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s était laisser faire sur la piste. En fait, si, il savait. Les entimetns qu il ressentait pour le petit japonais étaient tellement forts qu il avait eut peur. Oui, il avait peur mais, maintenant, ce n était plus la même. Maintenant, il avait peur pour le Japonais. D après ce que lui avait dit Wufei, Heero devait être très mal.

Soudain, Trowa sentit une main sur son épaule. C était Quatre.

- Trowa, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens et c est normal d avoir peur. Mais il ne faut pas que cette peur t empêche d aimer Heero.

- Oui, tu as raison, avoua Trowa. Je…. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais…. Ce que je…ressens, c est…tellement. fort…

- Oui, vos sentiments a tous deux sont très puissants mais cela vous rend fort. N ai pas peur de tes sentiments Trowa.

Le francais hocha la tête.

- Ok, aintenant il faut retrouver Heero, dit Wufei

Et les quatre garçons quittèrent la boite. Ils a llerent a la voiture, espérant y voir Heero mais il n était pas la. Wufei regarda alors Quatre et celui ci hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux et baissa ses barrières. Mais, immédiatement, la souffrance, la douleur d Heero le frappèrent de plein fouet et lui coupèrent le souffle. La main crispée au niveau du cœur, il vacilla. Wufei le rattrapa avant qu il ne tombe. Le visage de son ange était crispé de douleur, il avait du mal a reprendre son souffle.

- Calme-toi Quatre, lui dit il doucement. Remet tes barrières, ça V aller.

Lentement Quatre reprit ses esprits mais toujours affablit, il resta dans les bras de Wufei.

- Il…il faut…retrouver Heero…vite

- D accord, on va y aller. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, ça va aller. Allons-y.

Et les garçons se mirent à la recherche de leur ami. Ils le retrouverenr plus facilement que ce qu ils avaient pensé. Mais ils ne s attendaient pas a ce qu ils le trouvent dans cette situation. Heero était acculé contre un mur, entouré de trois hommes qui le touchaient sans ce soucier des pleurs du jeune homme. Voyant cela, le sang de Trowa ne fit qu un tour. Furieux, il fonça sur les trois hommes et les assomma en moins de temps qu il ne faut pour le dire. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il continua de les frapper jusqu a ce que Duo lui dise d arrêter. De force, l américain éloigna des trois hommes. Reprenant ses esprits, Trowa se précipita vers Heero. Ce dernier s était recrovillé sur lui-même, le corps secoué de sanglots. Quatre avait recouvert son corps nu avec la couverture qu il avait prit dans la voiture. Wufei lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de la calmer. D un geste, il tint Trowa a distance, lui demandant d attendre.

- Calme-toi Heero, ça va aller. On est la, murmura Wufei

- Wu…Wufei…, sanglota le petit japonais

- Oui, je suis la mon ange. Ne tinquiete pas, tu ne risques plus rien.

- Il…Il ne m'aime plus…Trowa m a …oubli

- Non Heero, tu te trompes.

- Si…je l ai vu…sur la…piste…. ces trois hommes…ils…

- Calme-toi Heero. C est vrai que tu as vu trois hommes danser autour de Trowa mais il ne t a pas oublié. Regarde, il est la.

Soulevant difficilement la tête, Heero put voir, en effet, que Trowa se tenait debout, devant lui.

- Tu vois mon ange, Trowa ne t a pas oublié. C est lui qui t a sauvé.

- Tro…Trowa…

- Oui Heero, je suis la, dit le francais en s avançant.

Il s agenouilla en face d Heero. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu Heero ne se jette dans es bras.

- Tu…tu es la…tu…ne ma pas… oublié, sanglota t il

- Non, je ne t est pas Heero. Je suis désolé pour tout a l heure, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais j avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Surpris, Heero releva la tête. Trowa fondit complètement devant le visage mouillé du japonais. Ne pouvant plus résister, il s empara de ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. Heero s accrocha au cou de son francais, se serrant le plus possible contre lui. Puis, a bout de souffle, ils se séparent. Trowa lui remit la couverture sur ses épaules et les entoura de ses bras. Puis il le souleva et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Heero posa sa tête sur les genoux de Trowa et s endormit. A la planque, le francais le monta dans la chambre et le mit dans son lit. Il le regarda un moment en lui caressant les cheveux. Une demi-heure après, il descendit dans le salon ou était les autres.

A suivre…


	4. amnésique4

CHAPITRE 4 

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi

Couples : 1x3 et 4x5

Disclaimer : ces bo gosses ne sont à moi

****

- Comment va t-il ? demanda Duo a Trowa

- Il dort.

- Ce que tu as fait était très bien Trowa, dit Quatre. Tu as dominé ta peur.

- Oui mais j aimerai me souvenir. Pourquoi est ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Wufei. On ira voir les profs quand Heero ira mieux.

Un silence s installa dans la pièce jusqu a ce qu un hurlement de pure terreur venant de l étage les fasses sursauter. Ils se précipitèrent à l étage, dans la chambre d Heero et de Trowa. Le japo ais s était recroviller dans un coin du mit, contre le mur. De faibles gémissements s échappaient de sa bouche, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en un flot interminable, son corps était secoué par les tremblements. Il paraissait terrifié.

Lentement, Trowa s assit sur le lit.

- Heeo ? Heero, qu est ce que tu as ?

Un silence lui répondit.

- Heero, tu n as plus rien a craindre ici. Nous sommes la, avec toi.

- Trowa, murmura Heero d une faible voix

- Oui, je suis-la. Q u est ce que tu as ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ce sont ces trois hommes ?

Faible mouvement de tête. Lentement, Heero quitta le mur et se réfugia dans les bras du francais.

- Ils…. ils…

- Ca va aller Heero. Prend on temps.

- Quand je suis sortis de la boite, je…ils m ont suivit…je…je ne l est pas avais vu et …ils…. Ils m ont…. Coincé contre le mur et.et…ils…

- Calme-toi Heero, calme-toi. C est finit.

Heero s accrochait deseperement a lui, son visage dans son pull. Wufei, Quatre et Duo les laissèrent seul. Duo retourna dans le salon et le Chinois et l arabe aillèrent dans leur chambre.

Dans la chambre, Trowa essayait de calmer Heero.

- Heero, je suis désolé.

Le japonais leva un regard surpris sur lui.

- Si je n avais pas laisser ces trois hommes me toucher sur la piste, tu ne serais pas partir et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tu sais, j ai fait ça parce que j avaient eut peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mes sentiments sont tellement forts. Je n aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça. Je t aime tellement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter dete voir loin de moi, de ne pas pouvoir t embrasser, te tenir dans mes bras. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et j en veux pas te perdre.

Heero se jeta dans ses bras.

- Trowa, moi aussi je t'aime. J ai eut peur que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Mon Heero, souffla Trowa avant de l embrasser.

Lentement, il fit basculerHeero sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Sans quitter sa bouche, sa main se mit à caresser son torse, frôlant ses tétons, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Mais quand sa main descendit plus bas, Heero se crispa et Trowa s arrêta. Voyant une once de peur passer dans les yeux cobalt, il embrassa chaque partie de son visage, le faisant sourire. Puis il s allongea à coté de lui et l enferma dans ses bras. Peu de temps après, ils s endormirent.

Dans la chambre d a coté, Quatre ne put s empêcher de sourire.

- Qu est ce qui te fais sourire ? lui demanda Wufei

- Heero va mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Sans dire un mot, Wufei tendit ses bras et le blond se blottit contre lui.

- Tu sais que je t aime toi, souffla l asiatique

- Je sais, moi aussi je t aime.

Il relava la tête et confia ses lèvres a son chinois. Le baiser fut tendre et doux, comme tout ce qu ils échangeaient. Mettant fin au baiser, Wufei prit Quatre dans ses bars et le porta jusqu au lit. Il s allongea à ses cotés et posa sa tête sur l épaule de l arabe qui l enferma dans ses bras. Ils s endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d aller voir les profs. Ils leur expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé à Trowa. Un long silence suivit.

- Alors ? Vous savez ce qu il a ? demanda Duo

- Non, répondit J, mais nous allons faire des tests. Suis-nous Trowa. Vous autres, attendez ici

Et ils emmenèrent le francais.

3h00 plus tard, ils étaient de retour.

- Alors ? demanda duo

- C est très curieux, dit J. Trowa semble avoir oubli » tout ce qui concerne ses missions les gundams, Oz. Mis à part ça, rien ne cloche.

- Mais comment est ce possible ?

- Bonne question. Dis-moi Trwoa, quand tu as été prisonnier d Oz il y a trois jours, que t ont ils fait ?

- Je ne sais plus.

- Mais vous allez lui rendre la mémoire ou pas ? demanda Duo

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas

- Quoi ? Vous n allez rien faire ?

- Exactement.

A suivre..

****

****

****


	5. amnésique 5

Chapitre 5 

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi

Couples : 1x3 et 4x5

Disclaimer : ces bo gosses ne sont à moi

Pendant que Duo s énervait contre les profs, Trowa porta son attention sur Heero. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et était très pale. Ne se souciant plus des autres, Trowa s avança vers le japonais et le prit dans ses bras. Plus un bruit ne résonnait dans la pièce. Les cinq profs les regardaient, la mâchoire décollée. Wufei avait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et Duo et Quatre posaient sur eux un regard tendre.

- Trowa ? murmura Heero

- Heero, je ne t oublierai pas. Je t aime et je ne te laisserai jamais. Je sais que tu regrettes que j aie oublié ce qu on a vécu pendant ses six mois mais tu pourras tout me raconter. Et on se créera d autres souvenirs. D accord ?****

Heero leva la tête et planta ses yeux cobalt dans les émeraudes.

- Oui, tant que tu es avec moi, je me fiche du reste. Je t aime.

Et, a la surprise de tous, Trowa, l embrassa. Au début surpris, Heero finit par lui répondre.

Mais, soudain, le japonais fut violemment tirer en arrière. C était J. Il n avait pas pu supporter de voir son soldat dans cette situation. Furieux, il le gifla l envoyant à terre. Le prof était hors de lui.

- Je refuse, tu entends ? Je refuse cette situation. Je t avais apprit à ne pas avoir de sentiments. Ils te rendent faible. Tu es le soldat parfait, sans sentiments, sans faiblesses. Mais tu n as pas l'air d avoir comprit. Je vais devoir refaire ton entraînement.

Et la, a sa grande surprise, il vit de la peur dans les yeux de son soldat ce qui attisa sa fureur. Il se mit alors a le frapper de toutes ses forces, pétrifiant les autres par sa fureur. Mais ce qui l nerva encore plus furent les larmes qui s échappaient des yeux cobalt. Mais ce sont justement ses larmes qui firent réagir les autres pilotes. Wufei et Trowa sautèrent sur J pour l éloigner d Heeropendant que Duo et Quatre essayèrent de calmer le petit japonais.

Trowa était furieux que J ait porté la main sur SON japonais et il aurait put le tuer si Wufei n avais pas été-la. Il empoigna le francais par le bras.

- C est bon, il a son compte. On s en va.

Il tira Trowa derrière lui. Ce dernier était si furieux qu il ne prêta pas attention a ce qu il se passait autour de lui. Duo et Quatre aidèrent Heero a se relever mais ce dernier était secoué par ses sanglots, ses blessures lui faisaient mal et il ne put mettre un pied devant l autre. Alors Quatre rattrapa Wufei et échangea sa place avec le chinois. Ce dernier retourna auprès d Heero et le prit dans ses bras. Le japonais s accrocha desesprement a son cou, pleurant sans discontinuité.

- Calme-toi mon ange, murmura Wufei, c est finit. On rentre.

Arrivés à la voiture, il déposa Heero a coté de Trowa. Ce dernier s était apparemment calmé et il prit son petit japonais dans ses bras. Ce dernier s accrochait à lui, pleurant sur son épaule. Les trois autres se rendirent alors compte à quel point Heero avait changé. Jamais avant, il n aurait pleuré devant J. Il était devenu tellement fragile. Le perfect soldier n existait plus.

Ils arrivèrent à la planque. Trowa emmena Heero dans la chambre et le déposa doucement sur le lit. Tendrement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille.

- Calme-toi Heero, on est à la maison. Tu ne risques plus rien.

Il entendit qu on frappait a la porte et vit Wufei entrer dans la chambre.

- Je viens soigner ses blessures, explique le chinois.

Trowa se leva et s mit un peu a l écart. Wufei désinfecta les blessures d Heero et banda les plaies. Puis il les laissa.

Trowa vint s allonger à coté du petit japonais qui vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda le francais

- Oui…****

- Je suis désolé Heero. Si je ne t avais pas embrasé, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Décidément, je passe mon temps a faire des conneries.****

- Non, tu as eut raison. J en avais assez de cacher notre relation. C est…. c est ce que je voulais mais…je…****

- Quoi ? Dis-moi !****

- Le soldat parfait est mort. Je… j ais peur sans toi…Je t aime tellement Trowa…je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…je…je suis devenu…faible….****

- Non, c est faux, le coupa Trowa. Tu veux que je te dise. Je ne me souviens pas comment tu étais avant mais avec tout ce que l on m a dit, je préfère comme tu es maintenant. Tu étais froid avant mais tu as laissé tomber tes barrières et ça, je trouve que c est très courageux et je te respcte pour ça. Tu n est pas faible Heero, tu es simplement devenu plus sensible, plus fragile. Tu ne t aimes pas comme ça ?****

- Je…****

- Moi, je t aime comme tu es et je ne veux pas que tu changes. J aime cet aspect fragile de ton corps, tes yeux dus et beaux, tes cheveux sans arrêt en bataille, la façon dont tu réfugies dans mes bras, dont tu m offres tes lèvres. J aime tout en toi Heero. D ailleurs, je me demande bien qui pourrait te résister mon chou !****

- Je ne suis pas irrésistible non plus, bougonna Heero****

- Vraiment ! sourit Trowa. Laisse moi vérifier alors.****

Il agrippa Heero et l allongea sous lui. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d Heero. Il regarda attentivement son visage. Le japonais se sentit rougir sous ce regard. Il sentit Trowa soulever son haut et il l aida à le retirer. Le francais continua son inspection, dévorant ce corps du regard. Puis, lentement, il retira le short noir et le boxer et se redressa. Il promena son regard sur ce corps parfait. Heero était gêné. Trowa semblait vouloir le dévorer.

- Tro…Trowa ?

Souriant, ce dernier se pencha et l embrassa.

- Oui, mon chou, tu es irrésistible mais tu es à moi. Gare à celui qui te voudra. Et toi aussi. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Tu es à moi. Je t aime mon chou, je t aime.

Et il finit sa déclaration par un baiser passionné.

FIN.****


End file.
